


Unsettled Conditions

by CaffieneKitty



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Community: watsons_woes, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Rain, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 16:11:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1989348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little preparedness would go a long way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unsettled Conditions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**watsons_woes**](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/)July Writing Prompt #20: [A sudden change in the weather. Use this however it inspires you](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/1145536.html). I went literal.

"I'm out today, Sherlock," John said, rattling down the stairs to the entryway. Wan sunlight shone through the window. He shrugged into his lighter jacket. "They're two doctors down at the clinic and Henderson's got migraine. Try not to annoy any murderers, yeah?"

Sherlock shouted from the kitchen. "John, don't forget-"

"Whatever it is, text me. If it's not illegal might pick it up for you." He sped out the door and down the street to catch the bus.

-.-

Seven hours later John slogged in and shut the door. The morning's sunlight had vanished and storm clouds had rolled in partway through the day. As he left work, the skies had opened and begun dumping torrents of water.

John pried his wet shoes off and turned them upside down to drain. His light coat was useless in the downpour, and he'd swear his jumper weighed eight pounds from soaking up rain on his homeward commute. With a mutter and a shiver, John squelched up the stairs in soaking socks, intent on heading straight to the bathroom to wring out his jumper.

Turning the landing corner into the kitchen, he was greeted by the sight of Sherlock, still staring through his microscope, holding out John's collapsible umbrella with a smirk.

"Just shut it, you," John growled, splatting his way to the bathroom. 

-.-.-  
(that's it)


End file.
